ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American live-action/2D/3D computer traditional animated fantasy-comedy film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in association with Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film will be scheduled in Disney Digital 3D, Real D 3D, IMAX 3D and EM.TV 3D. Plot In the place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, Maroon Studios (now Maroon Entertainment) has a new boss except in fact it is the cousin of the son of Judge Doom who wants to defeat Roger Rabbit and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel, & Jessica Rabbit must stop him from taking over Toon Tropolis before it's too late. Characters Main characters *Daniel Valiant (The main protagonist, he is the grandson of Eddie Valiant) *Ninalene Jewel (She is Daniel's girlfriend) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores *Bridget *Eddie Valiant Villains *Lucius DeGeralson (The main antagonist character) *Smart Ass *Greesy *Toon Patrol 2 *Wheezy *Stupid *Psycho *Evil Sunset Shimmer *Evil Diamond Tiara *Evil Silver Spoon *Evil Ludo *Evil Darla Dimple *Evil Dr. Facilier *Evil Lucius Heinous VII *Evil Victoria Best *Evil Janet walt Disney Disney *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Ludwig Von Drake *Pokopon *Daisy Duck *Chip and Dale *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Beagle Boys *Mortimer Mouse *The Sun - "Father Noah's Ark" *''Monte the Pelican - "Pelican and the Snipe"'' *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Paul Bunyan *Babe the Blue Ox *Professor Owl *Bertie Birdbrain *Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *The Lonesome Ghosts *Witch Hazel *Ajax the Gorilla *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot *J. Audubon Woodlore *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Ferdinand-''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Doc, Evil Queen -''"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Gladys, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Vemmy, Tr.Marty, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Captain Doc, Patty, Lampwick, Angel 624, Monstro -''"Pinocchio""'' *Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Chernabog, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Yen Sid, Sorcerer Mickey, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses - "Fantasia" *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants -''"Dumbo"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, Faline -''"Bambi"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Mr. Blue Bird, Hummingbirds -''"Song of the South"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" *Willie The Giant, Bongo the Bear, Luliby, Golden Harb - "Fun and Fancy Free" *Pecos Bill - "Melody Time" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Moley, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" *Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus - "Cinderella" *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill The Lizard, Broom Dog, Bull Mop, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar- "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Danny, Athena, Muoro General, Edword, James, Giant Octopus, The Lost Boys, Tiger lily, Jane, Lost Boys Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marlina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crocodile-''"Peter Pan"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Si and Am, Joe, Tony, Peg, Beaver, Bull, Toughy, Boris, Pedro, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette-''"Lady and the Tramp"'' *Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stefan, King Hubert, Queen Leah, Maleficent, Diablo, Goons-''"Sleeping Beauty" '' *Pongo, Perdita, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Danny, Thunderbolt, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Sergeant Tibs, Captain, Colonel, Danny, Sharmee, Lil' Lightning, Lars-''"101 Dalmatians'' *Merlin, Wart, Archemedes, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim *Penguin Waiters- "Mary Poppins" *Baloo, King Louie, Mowgli, Bagheera, Plane, Bycle, Colonel Hathi, Buzzie Dizzy Flaps and Ziggy, Soyea Khen, Shere Khan, Kaa, Akela, Shanti, Lucky, Ranjan, Ranjan's Father, M.C. Monkey, and Hathi Jr- The Jungle Book *Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo the Bear, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Thog, Mutations, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Gloria Estefan, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Green Frackle, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Animal, Black Dog, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Cue Card Monster, Zippity Zap, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla the Chicken, Afghan Hound, Foo-Foo, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Singing Food - "The Muppets" franchise *Secretary Bird, King Leonidas, Fisherman Bear, Mr. Codfish, The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Alan A Dale, Rhino Guards, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Otto, Toby Turtle, King Richard - "Robin Hood" *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie, Mama Heffalump, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Hef Heffalump- "Winnie the Pooh" *Oliver, Dodger, Georgette, Fagin, Roscoe and DeSoto, Jenny Foxworth, Winston, Louie, Bill, Tito, Rita, Einstein, and Francis - "Oliver & Company" *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula, King Triton, Flotsam And Jetsam, Prince Eric, Max, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Carlotta, Catfish Club, Melody, Glut the Shark, Morgana, Tip and Dash, Undertow - "The Little Mermaid" *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, Maurice, Fifi, Wardrobe, Sultan, The Bimbetts, Monsieur D' Aquire, Gaston and Lefou - "Beauty and the Beast" *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, Rajah, Razoul, The Sultan - "Aladdin" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally Skellington, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Mayor of Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie, Dr. Finklestein *Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Great Spirits, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot (Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2) *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim, The Willie Brothers, Weasly, Rico, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggy 1, Piggy 2, Piggy 3, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "Home on the Range" *Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Hans, The Duke of Wesleton, Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Trolls, Pabbie - "Frozen" *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Uncle Max, Ma, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo - "The Lion King" *Pocahontas, John Smith, Nakoma, Governor Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Thomas, Ben and Lon, Percy, Meeko, Flit- "Pocahontas" *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Clopin, Archdeacon, Frollo, Brutish and Oafosh Guard, Frollo's Soldiers- The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules, Megara, Pegasus, Zuse, The Muses, Pain & Panic, Hades- Hercules *Mulan, Mushu, Shang, Shan Yu, The Emperor of China, Chi Fu, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, Cri-Kee- Mulan *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Clayton, Kala, Kerchak, Professor Porter- Tarzan *Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos- Fantasia 2000 *Stitch, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle, Dr. Hamsterviel- Lilo and Stitch *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Yzma, Rudy, Bucky the Squirrel, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Chaca, Chicha, Yupi, Malina- The Emperor's New Groove *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Drakken, Shego, Jim and Tim Possible *Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush *Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15, Bowler Hat Guy, Singing Frogs *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" *Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Terence, Cheese, Blaze, Fairy Gary, Queen Clarion- '"Disney Fairies" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Charlotte La Bouff, Mama Odie, Dr. Faciler, Lawrence- "The Princess and the Frog" *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Four Sisters, Mother Gothel, The Stabbingtion Brothers, Captian of the Guard, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug "Tangled" *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet Tjnder, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, The Fireside Girls, Norm, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Charline Doofenshmirtz, Irving Du Bois, Linda Flynn Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, Suzy Johnson, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Milo, Bea, Oscar, Albert Glass, Jocktopus and Mr. Baldwin *TBA- "Fish Hooks" *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Waddles, and Wendy- "Gravity Falls" *Star Butterlfy, and Marco Diaz- "Star Vs. the Forces of Evil" *TBA- "The 7D" *Basil, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Bartholomew, Dr Dawson, Toby, Olivia And Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, Brianna Buttowski, Honey Buttowski, Harold Buttowski, Grandpa Buttowski, Grandma Rose (Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil) *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Kicker, Rough Ranger, Dig-Dug, Pooka, Fygar, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver,Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy, Sour Bill, Gene, Wynchel and Duncan, Cy-Bugs, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) * Todd, Copper, Chief, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeeks, Vixey, Amos Slade, Widow Tweed, Cash, Dixie, Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd (The Fox and The Hound, The Fox and The Hound 2) * Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, FIsh Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Morkubine Porcupine, Mayor Turkey Lurkey (Chicken Little) * Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Cad Spinner, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout (Planes, Planes Fire and Rescue) * Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Gazelle, Bonnie Hopps, Stu Hopps, Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Officer McHorn, Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Gideon Grey, Emmet Otterton, Fabinne Growley, Peter Moodebridge, Dr. Badgar, Doug, Woolter and Jessie, Three Ram Bullies, Priscilla (Zootopia) * Moana, Maui (Moana) * Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) * Bolt, Rhino, Mitens, Dr. Calico, Penny, Joey, Vinnie and Bobby (Bolt) * Samson the Lion, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Ryan the Lion Cub, Nigel the Koala, Larry the Snake, Kazar the Wildebeest, Blaggar the Wildebeest (The Wild) * Milo thatch and Kida (Atlantis: The lost empire) * Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) * Pip (Enchanted) * Roxane, Beret Girl, Bradley Uppercrust, P.J. Pete, Robert Zimmeruski, Sylvia Marpole, Tank (Goofy Films) * The Troubardour (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * All Club Penguins Characters, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" * Spot helpman Mr.jolly Pretty Boy (Teacher's Pet) * Yin, Yang, and Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) * TBA- "Little Einsteins" * TBA- "Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates" * TBA- "Sofia the First" * TBA- "PJ Masks" Pixar *Woddy, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Little Green Men, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants *Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Art, Squishy, Terri and Terry, Don Carlton *Dory, Nemo, Marlin, Hank, Bailey, Destiny, Mr. Ray, Crush, Niguel, Jenny, Charlie *Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, Dash, Violet Parr *Mater, Lightning McQueen, Filmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Holley Shiftwell, Fin McMissle, Francesco Bernoulli *Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou *WALL-E, EVE, M-O *Carl Fredricksen, Russle, Dug, Kevin *Merida, Queen Elinor, King Furgus *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Bing Bong, Riley Andersen, Jill and Bill Andersen *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey Warner Bros. *Bosko *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Melissa Duck *Petunia Pig *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot *Foghorn Leghorn *Roadrunner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin the Martian *Pepe Le Pew *Taz *Walter Bunny *Patricia Bunny *Cecil Turtle *K-9 *Instant Martians *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Petunia Pig *Gossamer *Witch Lezah *Dr. Weisberg *Superman *Batman and Robin *Batgirl *Supergirl *The Joker *Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *Hamton J. Pig *Plucky Duck *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Dizzy Devil *Gogo Dodo *Fifi La Fume *Furball *Sweetie *Shirley the Loon *Calamity Coyote *Lil' Beeper *Fowlmouth *Lil' Sneezer *Bookworm *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Goopy Goop *Minerva Mink *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *The Goodfeathers *Buttons and Mindy *Rita and Runt *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet *Robin *Starfire *Raven *Cyborg *Beast Boy MGM *The Lionhearts *Tom and Jerry *Mammy Two Shoes *Uncle Pecos *George and Joan *Jeannie *The Baby *Clint Clobber (Tom's Owner Deitch Era) *Sheriff Mutt Dillon *Angry Shopkeeper *Toots *Spike and Tyke *Cuckoo *The Lion *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Henry and Mama Duck *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy *Wolfie *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead the Dog *Octopus - Half Pint Pygmy *The Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau *The Little Man *The Ant and the Aardvark *Tijuana Toads *Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Jeremy, Justin, The Great Owl, Jenner *Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface *Timer (Time for Timer) Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios *Holli Would, Dr. Wiskers, and Nails The Spider *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Pudgy *Orphans *Grampy *Wiffle Piffle *Bimbo *Flip the Frog *Gabby *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Henry Rooster *Raggedy Ann *Billie *Officer Flanigan *Mrs, Davis *Mr. Guiseppe *Gulliver, Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, and Prince David - "Gulliver's Travels" *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, and Smack - "Mr. Bug Goes to Town" *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox and the Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. (The Dick Tracy Show) *Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Blobby, Vlad, Eunice, Wanda, Winnie, (Hotel Transylvania) Universal Studios/Illumination Entertainment *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Crash Bandicoot *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger - "An American Tail" series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala (Exosquad) *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, and his minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - "Despicable Me" series *E.B., Mr. Bunny, Phil, The Pink Berets, rabbits and chicks - "Hop" *Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Tiberius, Sweet Pea, Norman and Snowball - "The Secret Life of Pets" *Buster Moon, Rosita, Mike, Ash, Eddie, Meena, Johnny, Bob, Norman, Miss Crawl, Piglet - "Sing" *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle *Curious George and The Man With The Yellow Hat *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike - "The Land Before Time" ''series *Barbie, Ken, Stacie, Skipper, Kelly, Chelsea, Teresa, Midge, Raquelle, Christie, Nikki, Grace, Summer, and Tawny *The Cat In the Hat *Grinch *Thing 1 *Thing 2 Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Sidney Elephant *Clint Clobber *Dinky Duck *Dimwit *Gaston Le Crayon *Terry Bears *Dingbat and Sylvester The Fox *Little Roquefort and Percy *Kiko the Kangaroo *Deputy Dawg *Tom Terrific *The Mighty cat *James Hound *The Lion - ''"The Temperamental Lion" Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman, Brenda Chance, Dee-Dee Sykes, Taffy Dare, Cavey Jr *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Roubideux *Ruff and Reddy *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse *Breezly and Sneezy *Peter Potamus and So-So *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop Along *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum *Precious Pup and Granny Sweet *The Hibilly Bears *Winsome Witch *Jabberjaw *Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks *Grape Ape *''"The Flintstones" ''- Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones *''"The Jetsons" '' - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 *''"Scooby-Doo" '' - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby Dum *''"Wacky Races"'' - Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth *The Cattanooga Cats *Motormouse and Autocat *Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound *The Robonic Stooges *Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrae *The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler (Pirates of Dark Waters) *Galtar, Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda (Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) *Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "The Addams Family" *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" Bullwinkle Studios *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Fearless Leader *Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper *Helper Hand Boy Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Klondike Kat and Savoir-Faire *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board (Go Go Gophers) Bagdasarian Productions *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Jeanette *Eleanor *Brttany *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller Charles M. Schulz *Charlie Brown *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Eudora *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Pepermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun Van Pelt *The Little Red Haired Girl *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley *Lydia *Royanne Hobbs *Roy *Lila *Clara *Crybaby Boogie *Cormac *Harold Angel *Joe Agate *Badcall Benny *Thibult *Tapioca Pudding *Larry *Charlotte Braun *Peggy Jean *Camp Bullies and Brutus *Truffles *Joe Richkid *Ethan *Evelyn *Floyd *The Goose Eggs (Ruby, Austin, Leland, and Milo) *The Little Pigtailed Girl *Loretta *Maynard *Naomi *José Peterson *Poochie *Shirley *Sophie *The Unnamed Bully (Why Charlie Brown Why?) *Unnamed Ponytailed Girl *Russell Anderson *Babette *Dolly *Janice Emmons *Evelyn *Jacques *Mary Jo *Melody-Melody *Mimi *Mora *Pierre *Polly *Sandy *Violette *Brenda Jonasen 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Dobson, Silas, Squint, Shangri Llama, Brooke, Teddy, Misty and bubbles, Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagorus Buck, Robo-Buck, Julian, Francine, Gavin, Gertie, Roger - "Ice Age series" *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago "Rio" *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot - "Robots" *MK, Mub, Grub - "Epic" *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise Paws, Inc. *Garfield *John *Odie *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. acres Nickelodeon *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Kira Finster, Fluffy, Lulu, Lou Pickles, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' *Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, And George Liquor - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Dr. Hutchison, Leon, Chuck, Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead -' Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine, Harold Berman, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, Sid, Stinky Peterson, Olga Pataki, Peapod Kid, Sheena, Big Patty, Mr. Simons, Principal Wartz, Miriam Pataki, Big Bob, Marty Green, Mrs. Vitello, Camp Fire Lass, Iggy, Curly, Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr Hyunh - 'Hey Arnold!' *Dagget Doofus, Norbert Foster, Stump, Treeflower - 'The Angry Beavers' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Mr. Sunshine, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" *Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik - 'Catscratch' *Loopy, Snizz, Fondue, Larry, Henry and June - 'KaBlam!' *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, King Neptune, Plankton and Karen - 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest & Sizz Lorr *Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap White - 'Chalkzone' *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick,as storm astiaxer tiang The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief - 'T.U.F.F. Puppy *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, and OomLout from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" 'and '"Planet Sheen" *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Cartoon Network *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Honeydew *Monkey *Silver Spooner *Johnny Bravo *Mama Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Cow *Chicken *The Red Guy *The Kids Next Door and DCFDTL *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Princess Morbucks *Mayor *Mrs. Bellum *K.A.R.R. *Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Schnitzel *Panini *Endive *Gazpacho *Gorgonzola *Ceviche *Pate *Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show) *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Starla *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Mr. Maellard *Death (Regular Show) *Gary (Regular Show) *God of Baskitball *Guardians of the Eternal Youth *Techmo *Sensai (Regular Show) *Baby Ducks *Don (Regular Show) *Thomas (Regular Show) *CJ *Dr. Henry *Low Five Ghost *RGB2 *Carter and Briggs *Gene (Regular Show) *Grizz (We Bare Bears) *Ice (We Bare Bears) *Panda (We Bare Bears) *Flapjack *Knuckles *Bubbie *Peppermint Larry *Mike, Lu, Og, LancelotLancelot *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Johnny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Eddy's Brother * Sonic & Tails (Sonic Boom) * Knuckles * Amy * Sticks The Jungle Badger * Dr. Eggman *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grampa, Max, Vilgax *Finn and Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicon *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Lumpy Space Princess *The Ice King *Flame Princess *BMO *Cinnamon Bun *Peppermint Buttler *Gunter *Tree Trunks *Mr. Pig *Earl of Lemongrab *Magic Man *Neptr *Shelby *King of Ooo *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) and Animaniacs Characters (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mrs. Baker, Chad, Mary, Chelsea, Belson (Clarence) *Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, and The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall) *Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley (6teen) *Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants, the Ridonculous Race Contestants *Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) *Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Eric, Trevor, Vena, and Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina, and Mina (Grojband) *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress and Arex (Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Marcia, Greg, Janice, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, Marlon, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, and Babs (The Brady Kids) *Miss Tickle and her students (Mission Magic) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony" *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) *Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, and Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) YouTube *Annoying Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Marshmellow *Midget Apple AKA Little Apple *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit *William, Lucy, Andy, Bill & Tina Violette *Jack Quire, Tara Marlow, Stephen Quire, David Quire, Jennifer Quire, Brandi Profitt, Darrick Childs, Paige Profitt, Marylin Bourne, Charlie Bourne - "Greatest Freakout Ever" Rovio Entertainment * Red * the Blues * Chuck * Bomb * Matilda * Hal * Terence * Bubbles * Stella * Mighty Eagle * Sliver * Willow (Angry Birds) * Dahlia * Poppy * Luca * Gale * Pigs * Redkin 1 * Redkin 2 * Redkin 3 * Lard Vader (cameo) Microsoft Studios * Conker * Banjo * Kazooie * Papa Louie * Delivery Boy Roy * Rita * Mitch * Maggie * Alberto * Penny * Copper * Prudence * Trishna * Chuck * Mandi Solary * Taylor * Peggy * Mayor Mallow * Professor Fitz * Sue * James (Papa Louie) * Willow * Doan * Utah * Nevada * Foodini * Tony Solary * Matt Neff * Scooter (Papa Louie) * Scarlett and the Shakers (Scarlett, Rudy, Clover and Marty) * Timm * Cecila * Jojo * Akari * Sasha * Rico * Hank * Kingsley * Big Pauly * Georgito * Sarge Fan * Romano Family Quartet * Olga * Other Papa's Customers * Radley Madish * Luau LePunch * Sarge (Papa Louie) * Baddies from Papa Louie 1-3: When Foods are Attack * Steak * Jake * Catcus McCoy * Ella Windstrom * Catcus McCoy enemies * Jacksmith * Scout (Jacksmith) * King Plumpfeather * Queen Hildread * Princess Liliana * Gander * Dudley (Jacksmith) * Steve/Alex * Jesse * Ruben * Some NPC Villagers (speaks) *Thor, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, -Lego Marvel Universe *TBA - Marvel Super Hero Squad DC Comics®️/Batman Only * Batman * Dick Grayson Robin * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Two Face * Scarecrow * Mr Freeze Development Planned characters Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter were originally going to appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but Dsap never liked them, and she doesn't want them to appear in the movie, because it was too babyish although there is a reference to PB&J Otter where Daniel uses his sister's checklist of victims that she rescued and in addition, Nikki Wong was going to be in it with the other 6teen characters but she doesn't live with them anymore since she and her parents moved to Iqaluit in the last episode of 6teen. Controversial Nickelodeon's The Ren & Stimpy Show + Rocko's Modern Life Who Framed Roger Rabbit was not really a children's film but kids at least 9 or even 8 are allowed. Angry Reports of Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life being in the sequel as those shows have a lot of adult themes. In 2015 it was too late as Nickelodeon and Paramount have already signed partnership with the film. Sadly to Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life fans characters will have an extremely low cast role as they will only appear on two parts. DC Comics On August 2016 DC Comics joined the film with partnership. It was announced on the 2016 film Suicide Squad's Opening. So many angry parents came with letters. Saying it is too Adult and Violent. On August 6 2016 DC changed saying there will only be 7 Batman characters. Angry letters still came but they later said Batman Animated Series (1992-1996) will only make it. The fight was over however Batman, Joker and Harley Quinn will get a big appearances making it into 17 parts and 8 Cameos. Cast *Chris Pratt - Daniel Valiant (son of Eddie Valiant) *Melissa Benoist - Ninalene Jewel (Daniel's girlfriend) *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Boris the Goose *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Lou Hirsch - Adult Baby Herman *April Winchell - Mrs. Herman, Young Baby Herman *Tara Strong - Dil Pickles, Bubbles *Frank Welker - Almost every role he had mentioned above including Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Curious George the Monkey, MegaTron, etc. *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Petunia Pig *Will Ferrell - Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind *John C. Reilly - Wreck-it Ralph, Eddie the Suffolk sheep *Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon *Drew Barrymore - Maggie Dunlop *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Sandman, Numbuh 4, Merc, Turner, Brainiac *Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, Lego Star-Lord, King Roland II *James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test (voice only), Lego Spider-Man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ratchet (voice only) *Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Rusty the Friendly Dalek *Various - Stormtroopers, Rebeltroopers *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Christy Carlson Romano - Daisy Duck *Corey Burton - Yen Sid *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Budzo, Tasmanian Devil, etc. *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Ray Romano - Manny *John Leguizamo - Sid *Denis Leary - Diego *Chris Wedge - Scrat *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Cat, Foghorn Leghorn *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig *Billy West - Red M&M, Woody Woodpecker, Honey Nut Cheerios Bee, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Philip J. Fry *J.K. Simmons - Yellow M&M, Mayor Lionheart *Cree Summer - Ms. Green M&M, Cleo, Elmyra, Susie Carmichael *Robb Pruitt - Blue M&M *Eric Kirchberger - Orange M&M *Venessa Williams - Ms. Brown M&M *Pierre Coffin - Minions *Steve Carell - Hammy, Ned McDodd, Gru *Miranda Cosgrove - Margo *Dana Gaier - Edith *Nev Scharrel - Agnes *Louis C.K. - Max *Eric Stonestreet - Duke *Ellie Kemper - Kate *Dwayne Johnson - Maui *Kevin Hart - Snowball *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, 7D Grumpy, Super Hero Squad Magneto, Mr. Big, Big Bob *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Rabbit, Ice King, Leo Callisto, Dog, The Penguin, Rabbit, Mayor of Townsville, Super Hero Squad Iron Man *Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman *Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick *April Stewart - Wendy Testaburger *Steve Buscemi - Horace Nebbercracker *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn (voice only, final time to play the role before giving the role to Tara Strong), Phil & Lil DeVille, Jetta, Daffodil, Miriam Pataki *Elizabeth Daly - Tommy Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie Finster *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Peter Capaldi - The Doctor (speaking cameo in the post-credits scene) *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha (GPS voice only in Ninalene's phone), Ben Tennyson (voice only) *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Rouge the Bat (in style of Rarity, speaking cameo in the post-credits scene with the Doctor) *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Taran, Dick Tracy, Casper the Friendly Ghost *Simon Pegg - Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice, speaking cameo in the post-credits scene), Buck *TBA - Clara Oswald *Rob Paulsen - Spike, Cariconica *Calls Alazaqui - Denzel Crocker, Felipe *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Jack Quire - Himself *Tara Marlow - Herself *Stephen Quire - Himself *David Quire - Himself *Jennifer Quire - Herself *Elizabeth Banks - Mrs. Valiant (cameo in post-credits) *Microsoft Sam - Himself *Microsoft Mike - Himself *Microsoft Mary - Herself *and even more live actors and voice actors in this sequel! Notes/Trivia * At the end of the film, Nearly all of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile! ''And also, Porky Pig was tough to say "That's All Folks That's All Folks That's All That's All That's All Folks!” ** In fact, Most of of the toons like will have bigger roles than just cameos. * The film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. * R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of ''Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. * This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. * Doctor Who will appear in the sequel in the after credits scene. * Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 has the 2nd best disney merchandise right under Pixar's Cars and on top of Disney's Frozen. Category:Butch Hartman's Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:PBS Kids Category:Cartoon Network Category:Everybody Category:Everyone Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies